


Gareth Bale Scores Again

by LottieWarwick



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 15:11:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3415397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LottieWarwick/pseuds/LottieWarwick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gareth and Cristiano attend their children's wedding and their thoughts turn to their own future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gareth Bale Scores Again

Gareth and Cristiano watched as their children left the church arm-in arm. Gareth’s daughter looked beautiful in a long white wedding dress and a veil and it seemed as though she floated down the aisle; Cristiano’s son wore a suit that showed off the muscles which he used to such good effect on the football pitch (and which he would no doubt use again when carrying his new wife across the threshold).

Gareth wiped away a tear and said, as many in his position have done before him: “They grow up so fast.”

“And now we’re getting old,” Cristiano said. 

“Speak for yourself, Cris,” Gareth said from the benefit of being four and a half years younger. But he knew what Cristiano meant. It didn’t really seem as though he’d held his newborn daughter in his arms twenty years ago. Ten possibly but twenty was impossible. Wasn’t it?

Yet there was no doubting that Gareth didn’t feel as young as he used to. He doubted he could sprint from one end of a football pitch to another. He could still curl a free kick into the top corner but that wasn’t much use when he doubted he could even do a job in the Southern League now.

“I’m definitely getting old,” Cristiano said as he waved their children off into their new life. “Don’t tell anyone I said this but my hair’s going grey. I’ve got lines on my face – and not those cute laughter lines like you’ve got. And I think my bum’s got bigger.”

Gareth was too stunned by the ‘cute’ comment to say anything at first but he managed to calm himself down. There was no point in getting his hopes up again. Everyone in the world of football knew that Cristiano’s true love lived inside his mirror. “Well, you’re still better-looking than me,” he said consolingly. “I still look like a monkey with jug ears.”

“You do not!” said Cristiano. “Not that monkeys aren’t cute but you’re a million times cuter than any monkey I’ve ever seen. Except possibly your daughter. I’m sure remember calling her a little monkey when she was small.”

Gareth wondered if his jug ears needed syringing. Had Cristiano really just said he was cute again?

Yes… but he was probably just caught up in the emotion of seeing his son get married. Gareth was caught up in the emotion too after all. That was the only reason why his heart was beating faster and his suit suddenly seemed uncomfortably tight and hot. Particularly around the groin area.

“But I do have big ears,” he said at last, feeling as though he had to say something - if only so he could keep the conversation going so Cristiano would keep talking to him.

Cristiano shook his head and smiled. “They’re not that big, you know, Gareth. And you don’t really look like a monkey. When you’re a footballer, everyone wants to goad you all the time and when you’re as brilliant as us, they can’t criticise our play very easily. So they pick up on the smallest physical flaw. I’m sure they’d have made fun of my appearance too if there’d been anything to make fun of.”

Gareth smiled to himself. Only Cristiano had a method of comforting people that included pointing out his own perfections. But Gareth couldn’t deny that it was working. The truth was that Cristiano always knew how to make him smile; always had done.

“But there’s nothing wrong with your appearance, Gareth,” Cristiano said. “You look great. You always have looked great. We were the best-looking attacking line-up of any team in the history of football.”

“You’d probably think that of any attacking line-up that happened to have you in it,” Gareth teased.

Cristiano preened himself. “Perhaps. But I’m not talking about me this time. I might do that later but for now I’m talking about you, Gareth. You’re gorgeous and you don’t even seen to know.”

“No, I don’t think so,” Gareth said with red cheeks. But he had to admit it was nice hearing things like that. Especially from someone as gorgeous as Cristiano.

Cristiano gave him a challenging look. “You need me to prove it?”

“Well… it is a bit difficult to believe,” Gareth said.

“Then I will prove it.” Cristiano gave Gareth his best smouldering look. A lot of their former team-mates had claimed he practised it in the mirror but Gareth didn’t think that was practising.

Gareth tried to look smouldering back but he wasn’t sure how.

“Gareth? Are you okay?”

Gareth hurriedly rearranged his features.

“Believe me,” Cristiano said, “you are a very attractive man. Very, very attractive.”

Gareth felt weak at the knees and he didn’t think it was anything to do with his age. 

Cristiano ran his tongue over his lips. Then he grabbed Gareth by the shoulders and kissed him. His kiss was hard and fierce: Gareth felt himself pushed backwards with the force of it and for a moment he was too stunned to respond. But Cristiano’s tongue danced around his mouth like a flame, heating and overpowering him so he forgot his shock; forgot his shyness and simply gave in to the kiss.

“So, Gareth?” Cristiano said when he’d finished. He was trying to be suave but Gareth didn’t miss the slight breathlessness. “Do you believe me now or must I show you again?”

“I do believe you,” Gareth said. His own breathlessness was a lot more than slight. “But I don’t mind if you show me again.”

Cristiano smiled and leaned close to Gareth so his breath tickled his ear. “Then I will show you again. But not here.” He took Gareth’s hand in his own and his smile was a promise. “Come with me, Gareth. It’s time to do what we should have done a long time ago.”


End file.
